


I Love You Dammit

by Luke_Dodge



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Gay Relationship, Coming Out, Love Confessions, M/M, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_Dodge/pseuds/Luke_Dodge
Summary: “Thomas don’t listen to her,” Newt said protectively, “she’s lying to you. We have to get out of here Tommy, we have to get Minho out of here. Let’s just go.”“No Thomas please, trust me,” Teresa pleaded, “you’re the best hope we have to stop this virus.”“Trust is earned,” I spat like acid, “and you destroyed what little trust I had for you when you betrayed us.”“Thomas please, I was just doing my job. I was just trying to find a cure for this virus. You have to understand-”“Nothing, I have to understand nothing Teresa,” I snapped, cutting her off, “you weren’t just doing your job, you were just helping your own self interest.”“That’s not true Thomas, you’re my friends. Please Thomas I’m beggin-”“No Teresa, I don’t care what you want. You could’ve gotten Newt captured or worse, killed and I can’t forgive that.”“What?” Newt questioned, “What do you mean Tommy? I wasn’t the only one there when she threw us under the damn bus. Why are you focusing just on me?”“Because I love you dammit.” I blurted out before I could stop myself, “that’s why I’m focusing on you, that’s why I’ve always been focusing on you.”
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), newtmas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	I Love You Dammit

**Author's Note:**

> This is fanfiction based on the James Dashner Trilogy The Maze Runner. I do not own any of the characters. Time setting is the third book/movie The Death Cure. Alternate universe Newt doesn’t get bitten in the tunnel to the city. Alternate chain of events inside the city.

I stood beside Newt at the edge of the roof looking out at the city beneath us. Newt was uncharacteristically quiet and I knew he was hiding something from me, I could feel it deep down inside me. Ever since Newt got me out of that box what felt like a lifetime ago he’s trusted me enough to confide in me. One thing I’ve known since my first day in the Glade was that I was gay and that I was attracted to Newt. As we watched the city there was something different between us and I could tell something was eating away at his mind.

I finally asked him, “What’s on your mind Newt?”

“Nothing Tommy,” he responded sullenly, “I’m fine don’t worry about it.”

“Newt come on man, it’s me you’re talking to,” I said pressing the issue, ”it’s only us up here. You can drop your shields, you know you don’t need it up with me.”

“Yeah I know Tommy, I trust you more than anyone else I’ve ever known.”

“Yet, you’re hiding something from me. I know something is on your mind Newt, you’re never this quiet.”

“Look Thomas, I know you want to help me but, I need you to trust me and just let me handle this.”

I was both shocked and hurt that Newt shut me out like that. I haven’t heard Newt call me Thomas in a long time, I’ve almost always been Tommy to him. Now I knew that something big was bothering Newt. We got lucky in that tunnel Newt, Frypan, and I had all managed to get away from the Cranks without being bitten; I had personally checked Newt to make sure he was ok, and he did the same for me. I hated seeing Newt upset like that and I wanted to help but, I was going to respect his wishes and I decided I wouldn’t push it. I was sad and suddenly felt like I should leave. Just as I turned to leave, Newt grabbed my arm and gave me a sad look begging me to stay; so I did just that. I sat down on the edge of the roof and Newt sat beside me.

“I’m sorry Tommy, I really am. I hate keeping secrets from you.”

“Then why are you keeping secrets Newt? Especially from me? I mean come on man, you’ve told me absolutely everything since you got me out of that box back when I was just a scared little greenie that didn’t know his own name.”

“I know Tommy and I know this is probably hurting you but, I just don’t know what I’m going through and I don’t know how you can help me.”

“I can try, even if it’s just me sitting here listening to you talk about what’s on your mind. Just let me in Newt please, just let me try to help.”

“You can’t help me Tommy not with this. Look you’re my best friend and I need you to trust me right now. I promise you that I’ll come o- I mean come clean when I’m ready and I understand what I’m going through.”

I just nodded unsure of what to say, I felt like I was about to cry because of how much Newt was shutting me out. I got up and walked back inside finding a quiet place to gather my thoughts. It almost sounded like Newt was about to say he’d come out when he was ready but, I thought that was just my imagination so I didn’t put too much thought into it.

I kept catching myself stealing glances at Newt as he changed his shirt before we left on the mission to save Minho. As I glanced at his shirtless body I found myself daydreaming about running my fingers across his abs as I rested my head on his shoulder. Brenda tapped my shoulder and pulled me from my daydream and back to the dullness of reality.

“You’re drooling,” she said amusedly, “you should tell him that you like him.”

“I’m very sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said as I wiped my mouth on my sleeve, “He’s my best friend nothing more.”

“Uh huh, sure ok, whatever you say there Thomas. I’ve seen how you look at him, it isn’t just today either, I’ve seen it since I met you. Look if you want him so bad then actually grow a set and talk to him about it.”

“It’s not that simple Brenda, If I tell him how I feel and he doesn’t feel the same way then I run the risk of potentially losing him.”

“He’s your best friend, you can’t and won’t lose him. Now man up and talk to him.”

With her final words Brenda turned on her heel and walked off. As much as I hated admitting it she was right, I needed to fess up to Newt.

Once we managed to get into the city, my nerves were incredibly tense both because of the mission at hand and because of my constant worrying about Newt getting hurt. After fighting our way through the WCKD guards to where they were keeping Minho, Newt and I saw our friend pale faced with darkened eyes lying on a medical bed. We both rushed over to him and tore the restraints off of his wrists. The three of us fought hard to get out of the WCKD building but, we ran into Teresa in the lobby and things got complicated. I was furious and it was obvious that Newt was too.

“Move,” I sneered at Teresa, “we’re leaving and you can’t stop us.”

“Thomas please,” Teresa pleaded, “your blood is what made Brenda get better. You’re the cure to the Flare.”

“What did you just say?” I growled through gritted teeth.

“You’re blood cured Brenda, let me take some samples. With your help we can end the Flare permanently.”

“Thomas don’t listen to her,” Newt said protectively, “she’s lying to you. We have to get out of here Tommy, we have to get Minho out of here. Let’s just go.”

“No Thomas please, trust me,” Teresa pleaded, “you’re the best hope we have to stop this virus.”

“Trust is earned,” I spat like acid, “and you destroyed what little trust I had for you when you betrayed us.”

“Thomas please, I was just doing my job. I was just trying to find a cure for this virus. You have to understand-”

“Nothing, I have to understand nothing Teresa,” I snapped, cutting her off, “you weren’t just doing your job, you were just helping your own self interest.”

“That’s not true Thomas, you’re my friends. Please Thomas I’m beggin-”

“No Teresa, I don’t care what you want. You could’ve gotten Newt captured or worse, killed and I can’t forgive that.”

“What?” Newt questioned, “What do you mean Tommy? I wasn’t the only one there when she threw us under the damn bus. Why are you focusing just on me?”

“Because I love you dammit.” I blurted out before I could stop myself, “that’s why I’m focusing on you, that’s why I’ve always been focusing on you.”

Newt and Minho looked shocked and frankly I couldn’t blame them. Before Newt could say something we heard the heavy boots of WCKD soldiers hitting the white marble floors. I pushed Teresa aside, dragging Newt and Minho behind me as I made a B-line to the exit. We ran towards the city wall fighting anyone that attempted to get in our way. On the plane back to the ship we were focused on helping Minho and it was too loud for normal conversation, a factor for which I was grateful. When we got back to the ship I was avoiding Newt and Minho like the Flare virus.

The day we got to Safe Haven I couldn’t avoid Newt anymore so I went to see him.

“Hey Newt,” I said as I stood outside his tent, “I think we should talk.”

“Hey Tommy,” Newt replied, not bothering to put on a shirt, “come in, sit down. You’re right we do need to talk.”

“Dammit, I knew it, you’re upset,” I said as I sat down beside him, “I knew it wasn’t going to end well if I told you how I felt.”

“Quite the opposite actually,” Newt replied softly, “I’ve been dying to tell you that I love you for so bloody long but, I was scared you didn’t love me back and I was afraid of saying something.”

“So you’re not mad?”

“Mad? No you bloody fool, I love you and I’m happy I finally get to say it out loud.”

“Really? You’re not messing with me are you?”

“I would never do that to you Tommy, Now shut up and kiss me.”

I leaned in towards Newt and he threw his arms around me and pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss. I grabbed Newt by his hips and pulled him onto my lap which elicited a pleasing moan from the other boy. Newt pulled my t-shirt up and over my head throwing it to the side. I could feel myself getting hard as Newt kept rocking his hips, and he obviously felt it too because he started rocking his hips even more making me moan into the kiss. Newt pushed forward until I was lying on my back and he was completely on top of me. Newt kissed his way from my lips, down my jawline and onto my collarbone. He kept kissing my collarbone making me moan and squirm beneath him. He then continued his way down my shirtless chest kissing and gently biting every couple inches until he was at my waistline. He made quick work undoing my pants and taking them off, Leaving me in nothing but my boxers. Newt straddled my lap once again and kissed me with an epic intensity rocking his hips in a steady rhythm which was driving me wild. I could feel myself throbbing in my boxers and I think Newt could too because he smirked, got off my lap and sat down near my knees. He started rubbing his hands on the outside of my boxers making me twitch. Newt quickly grabbed the waistline of my boxers and slid them off with effortless ease causing my hard dick to spring free and smack my stomach. Newt looked me in the eye before he wrapped his hand around my dick and started gently stroking it. After a couple seconds of jerking me off he bent down and put the head of my cock in his mouth which caused me to let out a massive moan and clutch at the sheets. He looked up at me before he slid his head all the way down my cock until he hit the base. I was a moaning mess as he kept bobbing his head up and down on my thick cock. I reached my hand up and put it in his hair letting the movements of his head push my hand up and down. Newt stood up and took his Jeans off and his boxers with them. Before He could go back down on me I stood up and pushed him down onto the bed. I mimicked what Newt had done to me and apparently it worked because soon he was a moaning disaster and the head of his member was leaking sweet precum. Before long Newt looked at me and said, "Fuck me Tommy. I wanna feel you inside me."  
I paused and looked at him before I asked, "You sure? cause we don't want to if you don't want to."  
"Oh for god sakes Tommy," he exclaimed, "stop using your brain and fuck me."  
I flipped him onto his stomach and started eating him out, swirling my tongue around his hole. I put some spit on my fingers and gently pushed one into his hole. I felt him tense before immediately relaxing. I pushed my finger in and out of his hole for a couple minutes before I gently inserted a second finger into his ass. after a few more minutes I spat on my hand and rubbed it onto my cock before I rubbed the tip against his hole.  
"Are you sure about this Newt?" I asked one final time.  
"Abso-bloody-lutely." he replied with confidence  
I gently pushed my cock into his ass, I started off slowly but began picking up speed and as I did, Newt was moaning more and more. His tight hole wrapped around my thick cock was causing my mind to short-circuit I was moaning and grunting with every stroke. Before long I pulled out just long enough to put him on his back before reinserting my prick into his hole. Newt wrapped his legs around my waist playing with his beautiful and big dick as I kept thrusting. I would draw back until I was almost pulling out then I would ram back in I did this until I started picking up speed again.  
I felt myself getting close and said, "Fuck Newt I'm gonna cum."  
Newt tightened his legs around my waist, looked me in the eye and said, "Fuck yeah Tommy cum in me. Fill my hole with your cum."  
I could feel my muscles tense just before I shot my load up Newt's ass, unleashing volley after volley of thick cum into his ass. As I came inside him Newt screamed out and nutted all over his chest. covering his body in thick white cum. I pulled my cock out of Newt's ass and watched with satisfaction as my load dripped out of his hole. I licked the salty sweet seed off of Newt's chest before I collapsed beside him panting and sweaty. He kissed me and smiled.  
"Mmm I taste good on your lips. Fucking hell Tommy that was the best time of my life. We should've done this ages ago."  
I couldn't help but agree with him, this was absolutely perfect. I curled up behind Newt and wrapped my arms around him as I pulled the covers over top of us. The two of us just stayed there like that not bothering to do anything. As the two of us drifted off to sleep I whispered into Newt's ear, "I love you Newt."  
"I love you too Tommy," He replied, "this was absolutely perfect and I'm glad I did this with you."  
"It really was perfect, and there's nobody else that I'd rather do that with except you."  
"Goodnight Tommy." Newt said with a yawn.  
"Night Newt" I replied softly before sleep took over.


End file.
